


SALIGIA – First time Collection

by LapisLazuli13



Series: Seven Sins AU [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M, Modern Assassins, Multi, Seven Deadly Sins, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: This is a small collection of each first time they do something together in their new life.





	SALIGIA – First time Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's the first time all of them were assigned to the same mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a gift for you, Daziy, because you're so supportive when I posted SALIGIA! Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this!

###  _**Chapter 1: First time all of them met.** _

…

The day Jason met all the other sins was a rainy day.

Why did he mention the weather anyway? It’s because their first meeting happened under the heavy rain, and it included at least ten corpses, an extremely luxurious outdoor party that soon turned into a bloody feast, five brutal murders with gore details and detached human body parts. Afterward, those things were all washed away by the rain and the fire.

Alright, he knew it’s not an ideal first meeting under any definition and circumstance. But by some odd premonition, he thought this was just the beginning of their extraordinary life with those new identities.

Watching the green and yellow fire slowly burning out all the corpses and something left from the party under the rain reminded Jason about some lyrics from one of Adele’s songs. _I set fire to the rain ~ Watching it pours as I touch your face…_ He knew it’s weird. That song was a sad, romantic one after all and it clearly wasn’t suitable for that bloodshed.

“Don’t burn their heads to ashes. I have something I need to collect.” Nico said, and he had such a velvety, mellifluous voice, even though it sounded a little bit too young and innocent for an assassin.

“What’s wrong with their heads then?” Gula asked when he was still focusing on controlling his fire. Jason didn’t understand why this skinny boy was the representation of Gluttony, but he can’t find a proper reason to explain why he was Superbia either, so he was nobody to complain.

“Their left eyes are artificial. They contain important information about a project of genetic mutations,” the boy calmly replied, his voice was monotonous this time and it’s as cold as frozen snowflakes. “That’s my main task of this mission.”

 _Nico’s so emotionless_ , Jason thought, _Could someone help me recall his alias? Oh yeah, it’s Luxuria_. Another strange choice of their bosses to be honest.

“It’s strange because I got the information that their hearts were the most important part of their bodies.” Ira frowned when she was cutting open someone’s chest. She showed no emotion at all on her stoic façade, even though her action was quite gruesome. Jason didn’t have the courage to look straight at the body underneath her dagger. “But that one looks… normal.”

“Now I could say it’s weird because my supervisor told me that the brain was the part I need to collect,” Avaritia was struggling with the skull of a woman. She just shaved all the hair off her head, but the bone of her skull was quite too hard to crack open for her. “Can somebody give me a hand?”

“Let me do it.” Acedia took the dagger from Annabeth’s hand and thrust at the corpse’s forehead. A loud “thump” echoed the room and everybody grimaced when blood and brain tissues shot out, except Luxuria and Ira.

Jason admired their tolerance at this level. The smaller boy just gauged the left eye of a man’s dead body out of its socket and carefully placed it into a jar, his face wore the same expression with Ira: a blank, emotionless façade.

“You can try to break the face’s structure to get the brain after I took the left eye, Avaritia,” Nico told the blonde girl and she just slightly nodded her head. She looked nauseated and Jason totally understood why. “It might be easier that way.”

“Thanks.” Avaritia just replied him with one word. It’s clear that she didn’t want to open her mouth. Acedia awkwardly handed the dagger back to her and Jason sympathized with his attempt to smile, but he still thought it’s so out of place and didn’t fit the whole situation at all.

“Seem like you and I are the only ones that didn’t get any special instruction,” Invidia elbowed Jason and he was grateful to have a reason to look at her and try to forget all the blood and detached human body parts for a moment. “Or did you?”

“My supervisor just said that I need to make sure everything was cleaned clearly afterward,” Jason shrugged. “I didn’t know about the genetic mutation project.”

“So did I,” she nodded her head before turned back to the bloodshed. “I think I’ll give Avaritia a hand. I have confidence in my skills that I won’t make a mess like Acedia.”

Jason secretly agreed with her. “I think I’ll help Ira. Cutting open someone’s chest doesn’t look like an easy task.”

At this moment, Gula stopped his fire and just watched all his teammates tried to collect some parts of those dead people. Luxuria just finished to take the last eye and nobody wanted to look at the jar in his hands for more than one second. Avaritia was grateful to accept Invidia’s help, and they made a good team together. Acedia suggested to Ira that he could help her too, but she just shook her head and gestured at the mess he created before. Jason tried to not laugh at Percy’s disappointed face because even just a small smile was still not suitable for the whole picture here.

While Ira was putting all the hearts she got into a special bag that Superbia was holding, Invidia helped Avaritia to place all the brains into a straight line. Annabeth sighed at the amount in front of her eyes. “How am I suppose to bring all these brains back to our headquarter?”

“I guess that’s part of the reasons why they told all of us to come here instead of sending just 2 or 3 people,” Superbia zipped the bag and put it on his back. “So all of us can help you carry those things.”

“Thanks.” Annabeth let out a sigh of relief and started to find something’s suitable for putting her small collection into.

“Now can I finish burning the rest of these corpses or not?” Gula crossed his arms together and asked, he sounded a little bit impatient. Superbia nodded at him.

“Sure, just get your job done. I’ll check all the result later to make sure we didn’t forget anything.”

When Leo stopped his fire with a satisfied grin, Annabeth just got all the brains into four big backpacks, and each boy in the group agreed to carry one of them. Luxuria put his jar of eyes into a small plastic bag before placed it into the packback he was holding.

“All right everyone, I think we didn’t forget anything,” Jason clapped his hand together and the corner of his lips slightly raised. “Well done, everybody. Now it’s time for us to come back to our headquarter.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a detailed version that you can find by this link [The Genetic Mutation Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859677/chapters/34402424); or by simply click on "Next work" in this series.

**Author's Note:**

> This collection only has the beginning of each "first time". I'll write a more detailed version for some chapters that have background and deeper stories.


End file.
